Cult
De uitdrukking cult is afkomstig van het Engelse woord voor cultus. Hij wordt meestal in verband gebracht met een kleine, maar bijzonder actieve subcultuur van mensen die fan zijn van een bepaalde artistieke uiting, dikwijls gesitueerd binnen de popcultuur. Voorbeelden zijn te vinden in de literatuur, beroemdheden, films (derhalve dus cultfilms) en muziek. De aanhang van cultfilms en televisieseries komt meestal voort uit bepaalde genres, waarbij fantasy, sciencefiction en horror voorkomen. Ook rond bepaalde kleurrijke legendarische figuren kan een cultaanhang ontstaan, meestal wanneer ze op vroege leeftijd stierven. Daar hoeft het echter niet tot beperkt te zijn. Cultfans Cultfans kunnen hun enthousiasme voor het onderwerp met elkaar delen door het geven van samenkomsten als conferenties, of via het internet door middel van chatrooms, websites en fora. Meestal heeft een 'cult' slechts een betrekkelijk kleine schare fans en is het bij het grote publiek niet zo geliefd. Dit kan zijn omdat de "cult" zich in de underground bevindt en hierdoor vrij onbekend blijft in de media. Of omdat het sowieso te excentriek, bizar, controversieel of anti-establishment is om door de meerderheid van het publiek te worden geapprecieërd. Een uitzondering hierop zijn bijvoorbeeld de fans van de sciencefictionserie Star Trek. Ondanks dat de zogenaamde Trekkies fans zijn van een erg populaire televisieserie, worden zij meestal toch als 'cultfans' gezien vanwege de intense loyaliteit aan de franchise. Bij veel cultfans is vaak sprake van een zekere ironie bij het fan-zijn. Hierbij kan de grens dan worden overschreden naar camp. Zo worden de films van Ed Wood bijvoorbeeld als cultfilms gezien, ook al zijn ze kwalitatief erg amateuristisch gemaakt. De fans vinden deze films namelijk "zo slecht dat het weer goed wordt" en dus is er al meer sprake van camp. Hetzelfde fenomeen geldt voor zaken die vanwege jeugdsentiment worden verheerlijkt. Cult en mainstream Sommige cultfenomenen kunnen uitgroeien tot een mainstream fenomeen. Fans van het eerste uur haken hierij wel eens af omdat het fenomeen dat zij bewonderden ineens "te populair" is geworden. Een voorbeeld is de rockgroep Nirvana die eind jaren '80 een cultgroep was, maar na de doorbraak van hun album Nevermind (1991) in één klap wereldberoemd en succesvol werden bij een groot publiek. Sommige oudere fans vonden dat de groep "te commercieel" was geworden, alhoewel Nirvana gewoon méér fans dan voorheen had gekregen. Vanaf dat moment was de groep dan ook geen cultgroep meer. Het verschil tussen "cult" en "mainstream" is soms moeilijk te onderscheiden. Alhoewel er wereldwijd véél mensen soms op fanatieke wijze dwepen met fenomenen als Star Wars, Batman of Harry Potter worden deze zaken niet als "cult" gezien omdat ze allemaal op een miljoenenpubliek mikken en ook de meerderheid van de bevolking aanspreken. De films van Quentin Tarantino bevinden zich dan weer op het grensgebied. Het zijn alternatieve films die nog altijd als "cult"''films worden bestempeld, terwijl ze wel een groot publiek bereiken. ''The Beatles en The Simpsons waren oorspronkelijk subversieve cultfenomenen die een groot aantal fans hadden, maar ook veel tegenstanders. Inmiddels zijn beide zaken wereldwijd uitgegroeid tot een exponent van de mainstream. Ook opmerkelijk zijn cultzaken die uitgroeien tot een internationaal beroemd en gewaardeerd verschijnsel, maar ondanks hun grote aantal fans nog steeds hun cultstatus weten te behouden omdat ze slechts een beperkte hoeveelheid mensen aanspreken. Een voorbeeld hiervan is Monty Python. Ontstaan van een "cult" Sommige cultzaken worden enkel populair binnen een bepaalde subcultuur. De film Woodstock is bijvoorbeeld uitsluitend geliefd bij liefhebbers van de hippiecultuur. Andere zaken worden door een grote groep mensen gewaardeerd, zij het om verschillende redenen. Zo is A Clockwork Orange erg populair in het punkmilieu, maar ook bij skinheads. Ook mainstreamzaken kunnen binnen een nieuwe context door bepaalde mensen als "cult" ervaren worden. The Wizard of Oz, een film die bij miljoenen mensen erg populair is, is bijvoorbeeld ook geliefd in het homomilieu maar om andere redenen. Reefer Madness was oorspronkelijk bedoeld als een voorlichtingsfilm over de gevaren van marihuana, maar miste zijn effect. Thans is het een cultfilm die vanwege de belachelijk overkomende plot vaak stoned wordt bekeken. Soms kan ook wat in het ene land mainstream is, elders een cultopvolging krijgen. Zo maken anime, manga, kung fu-films en kaiju in Japan deel uit van de mainstream, maar elders in de wereld blijft het slechts populair onder groepjes fanatieke aanhangers. Dr. Who is in Groot-Brittannië een prime time-tv-show, maar in de VS een cultserie. Andersom zijn er binnen fancultussen op zich ook nog verder opsplitsingen. The Sex Pistols, die door de mainstream nog steeds als subversief worden gezien, behoren binnen de punkstroming zelf juist tot de mainstream. Hetzelfde verhaal geldt voor Metallica en Black Sabbath binnen het metalgenre. Bepaalde fans van Monty Python dwepen méér met de televisieserie dan met de afgeleide films, omdat de televisieserie véél minder toegankelijk is en dus enkel door de échte fans geapprecieërd wordt. Het kan soms enkele jaren duren voor bepaalde zaken een cultus krijgen. Captain Beefhearts album Trout Mask Replica, Jim Carreys film The Cable Guy en de tv-serie Star Trek kenden aanvankelijk weinig succes, maar kregen na verloop van jaren toch een aanzienlijke kleine fanbasis. In sommige gevallen is die cultstatus onverwacht, zoals de Disneyfilm Fantasia die in 1940 bij zijn premiere flopte, maar sinds de jaren '60 geherwaardeerd wordt door fans van psychedelica. Andere zaken mikken al van bij hun release op een cultpubliek, zoals de anarchistische tv-serie The Young Ones of de hippe drugsfilm Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. David Lynch heeft een grote cult-aanhang]] Cult-iconen Film Acteurs en regisseurs (Zie de pagina Cultfilm) Films (Zie Cultfilm) Tv-series *30 Minuten *Absolutely Fabulous *Alles kan beter *Battlestar Galactica *Beavis and Butt-head *Bottom *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Buiten De Zone *Carry On *Dr. Who *Dragonball Z *Duckman *The Fast Show *Futurama *Happy Tree Friends *Hoepla *Het Huis Van Wantrouwen *Iron Chef *Jackass *Jiskefet *Kreatief met Kurk *Lava *The League of Gentlemen *Masters of Horror *Monty Python's Flying Circus *Morgen Maandag *Mystery Science Theater 3000 *New Kids *Northern Exposure *Police Squad! *The Prisoner *Queer as Folk *Red Dwarf *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Robot Chicken *Rocky & Bullwinkle *Spitting Image *Star Trek *The Simpsons *South Park *The Thunderbirds *The Tom Green Show *The X-Files *Twilight Zone *Twin Peaks *Willy's en Marjetten *Xena: Warrior Princess *The Young Ones *De programma's die Wim T. Schippers begin jaren 70 maakte rond Fred Haché, Sjef van Oekel en Barend Servet * De Looney Tunes tekenfilms (werden tijdens de jaren '30-'60 in de bioscoop vertoond) Komieken * Woody Allen * Mel Brooks * Dolf Brouwers * Lenny Bruce * Cheech & Chong * John Cleese * Coluche * Marty Feldman * W.C. Fields * Dawn French * Bill Hicks * Eddie Izzard * Andy Kaufman * Theo Maassen * The Marx Brothers * Rik Mayall * Richard Pryor * Monty Python * Chris Rock * Jennifer Saunders * Peter Sellers * Hans Teeuwen * The Three Stooges * Chris Tucker Strips en Cartoons *Carl Barks *Vaughn Bodé *Robert Crumb *Steve Gerber *Gummbah *George Herriman *Jeroom *Kamagurka *Walt Kelly *Don Lawrence *Frank Miller *Alan Moore *Gregorius Nekschot *Gary Panter *Jean-Marc Reiser *Gilbert Shelton *Dave Sim *Saul Steinberg *Roland Topor *Willem *Wolinski *De striptekenaars en cartoonisten uit het blad Hara-Kiri. Muziek *Laurie Anderson *Amon Düül *Aphex Twin *Bad Brains *Syd Barrett *Belgian Asociality *Björk *Black Flag *The Bloodhound Gang *The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band *Boredoms *Arthur Brown *Butthole Surfers *J.J. Cale *John Cale *Can *Captain Beefheart *Cat Power *Eugene Chadbourne *George Clinton *Crass *The Cure *Holger Czukay *DAAU *The Dead Kennedys *Dead Man Ray *Grateful Dead *Devo *The Doors *Nick Drake *The Electric Prunes *Brian Eno *The Exploited *The Fugs *Funkadelic *Half Japanese *Richard Hell *Buddy Holly *Hüsker Dü *Iggy Pop *Daniel Johnston *Joy Division *Katastroof *De Kommeniste *Lemmy *Mad Professor *Marilyn Manson *MC5 *The Meat Puppets *The Melvins *Moondog *Morrissey *Jim Morrison *Mötley Crüe *Neu! *Normaal *The New York Dolls *Nico *Yoko Ono *Osdorp Posse *Parliament *Père Ubu *Phish *The Pixies *Plasmatics *Primus *Public Image Ltd. *Rage Against the Machine *The Ramones *Lou Reed *The Replacements *The Residents *The Shaggs *The Sex Pistols *Sid Vicious *Sonic Youth *Patti Smith *The Smiths *David Sylvian *Tom Waits *Tenacious D *The Velvet Underground *Vuile Mong en zijn Vieze Gasten *Jah Wobble *Yo La Tengo *Frank Zappa *Tom Zé *John Zorn Literatuur *Douglas Adams *Isaac Asimov *J.M.H. Berckmans *Rita Mae Brown *Herman Brusselmans *Charles Bukowski *William S. Burroughs *Arthur C. Clarke *Jan Cremer *Jules Deelder *Philip K. Dick *Allen Ginsberg *H.P. Lovecraft *Jack Kerouac *Terry Pratchett *J.D. Salinger *Terry Southern *Jotie T'Hooft *Hunter S. Thompson *J.R.R. Tolkien *Kurt Vonnegut *Irvine Welsh *Jan Wolkers Meer informatie * JANCIK, Wayne en LATHROP, Tad, "Cult Rockers: 150 of the most controversial, distinctive and intriguing, outrageous and championed rock musicians of all time", Barnes & Noble, 1996 (http://www.amazon.co.uk/Cult-Rockers-Controversial-Distinctive-Intriguing/dp/068481112X * (http://homepages.nildram.co.uk/~culttv/page3.htm) da:Kultstatus de:Kult (Status) en:Cult following nn:Kultstatus no:Kultstatus pt:Cult ru:Культовая фигура sv:Kultstatus Categorie:Sociologie